I still remember
by Lunarium Prince
Summary: "Unless we remember we cannot understand.", Edward Forster. Memories are everywhere. In your friends. In your family. In your possessions. In your sights. Even in your feelings. Though, one thing you would never expect to find memories in a complete stranger.


**Geh... this is my newest story. It was inspired by a powerful force that I cannot give name to. ...Oh, right, never mind. It was television. And this one, this is my first story in quite a while, so... be as brutally honest as you can, when you send in those reviews. Because I'm inspired to continue writing this story and constructive criticism makes it all the more fun. Heheh! Enjoy!**

* * *

Run…

Run…

That was all the blue figure could do right now, while going through the dirt path. There was no turning back, at this point. If he tried to fight them, he would succumb to paralysis in a matter of seconds. He needed to run. He needed to hide and he needed to do it fast.

Then, up ahead, to the left of the path, was a long patch of grass behind a few trees. If one was fast enough, such individual could slip into the grass completely without detection. All he had to think was: _Perfect!_

Pushing forward, with all of the leg strength he can muster, the figure had rushed right through those trees, stopping only at the long grass, which he decided to crawl through, taking light, shallow breaths as he dunked down and completely hid his body from normal sight.

At first, the silence of nature, then heard was a vehicle slowly driving by, coming in and out, and soon enough, the sounds of such wheels disappeared completely. He slowly poked his head out of the tall grass and glanced at his surroundings. Now in the clear, the male couldn't help but sigh as he stood up and wiped his eyes. He was tired and sore, and with valid reasons too.

"D-Damn it… I don't even know where the hell I am." The figure glanced around, with a disdain expression planted on his face. _I bet my family's not even here. I don't even remember the places I visited with such a cool climate. Man, they're going to be worried sick, with me so far away, and all because some rotten little jerk-face hunter guy and his freaking annoying Whimsicott and that absolutely atrocious Prankster ability that all got the best of me!_

He sighed once more, scratching around the tuff of fur on his head afterwards. "Well, there's no use ranting on about it… in my head. Might as well as explore the place and see where in Arceus's name am I."

With that in his head, the male just went and began exploring wherever the hell he may be at. All around, it was nothing but nature. On the right of him, he could hear rushing water. Powerful amounts of rushing water. In fact, taking a few more steps forward, he were surprised to spot a raging waterfall near the very grounds he was exploring. He had never seen anything like it. The beautiful, clean stream of water falling down a great height that no human can survive, yet only to resume flowing was outright amazing to him. The only thing that can compare, to him, was the Skyarrow Bridge, where a massive quantity of water stood under it.

"Woah." The figure gaped, before he shook off the expression and replaced it with a sturdy poker face as he continued down the dirt path. "I've seen big water before, but this is awesome. Even beats the Skyarrow BriIIIDG-" Smack! He walked right off a small ledge and fell onto the ground, face-first.

Growling slightly, he pushed himself off of the ground and to his two feet, before he rubbed his red nose gently, feeling rather lucky he didn't break it on impact, or even made it bleed. Still, it was searing pain that got him. The annoyed male glanced at the landscape, looking to see two more big ledges that led down, with concrete stairs to accompany them. Apparently he strayed off the path slightly, by his analysis, which was getting interrupted by: _Pain, pain, pain! Oww! …Just ignore it. Just ignore it. It'll go away soon._

He took a deep breath, before dusting off the large, blue, furry adornment around his waist and getting out most of the dirt that had clung tightly on him. Feeling satisfied with that, the mainly azure-colored fellow strolled back to the main path and gingerly went down, as to make sure he would not trip or do anything as unaware as before.

Down the second flight of stares, a bridge of logs was seen present to cross the large river that hailed a mighty waterfall. "Maybe that's where he took me. …Then again, can a big, metally truck get cross that bridge?" The black-eyed figure thought, after he crossed his arms. _No… it's no good. The truck would be too big for that bridge. …I was sure that he was driving towards that city… but now, I don't know. _

He placed a hand on his face and softly shook his own head, with a with a low groan. "Man.. this is becoming complicated quickly. I need to think."

The figure in blue glanced around for suitable place to think out this whole ordeal and lucky him, he spotted a big, gray rock in a field of long grass to the left of him. "Yeah, that works." Without care, he stepped through the dangerously tall grass, being lucky enough to not encounter anything, but a slender white and brown Pokemon rushing past him with haste, making him flinch from its sudden appearance, nearly drawing his two weapons, he was so surprised. Finally at the rock, he scaled it to the top with ease and leaped right onto the edge to use as a seat. The way he was sitting, it was like he was the Thinker, but with his eyes closed. _Alright, first thing's first. How did I-_

"AAAAAAH!"

"Arceus damn it!" He shouted, prompted jumping up to his feet in anger. He couldn't think properly with disturbances, so he went to do what other civilized creatures would to in this situation. Beat it senseless!

His eyes quickly began scanning back and forth through the long grass to find the culprit and quickly, he spotted a ray of rustling grass glared towards it, as it headed for that very rock he was perched on. The figure smirked, before he leaped off the rock and into the path of the rustling grass, his body bouncing the culprit off of him and back to the ground with a small tumble. He was ready to fight, but… at the sight of him, he stopped.

It was a Mudkip. To be specific, it was a Mudkip with scrapes and bruises all over, but no real physical damage. Its eyes were wide and shaky, as well as the rest of his body, trembling all over. He looked terrified, and by the way his legs were wobbling, he had been running for quite a while.

The black-eyed stranger stared at him, as the Mud Fish Pokemon began backing away in his weary state. _He… it's… so strange. Looking at him… he reminds me…. of me._

A scratchy yell snapped him out of his thoughts, and out from the bushes came two Pokemon. One was a diminutive hominid-like creature with a dark purple body, looking quite flexible, yet unusually sturdy. Its eyes were like gemstones themselves, but a real gem was actually growing in the middle of its chest. A ruby, to be exact. The other was a light-green, round Grass-Type, dotted with dark-green spikes and with what seems like cacti for arms, Its eyes seemed to only be revealed by the holes on its face, and its mouth isn't even a mouth. Just multiple rings that go in the style of a mouth. The first of the two had a small grin planted on his face, showing off its razor-sharp teeth. "Hey, hey! You there!"

The lost figure stood stationary, his eyes narrowed, but not threatening, his face looking into one used for a game of poker.

"That… Mudkip." The cactus-like Pokemon pointed an arm to it, watching as the little guy shrunk back in fear. "We would like to have back please. He's been under our care for a while and we hate to see him run away from his foster parents."

Sableye just snickered at how his partner explained everything. "Of course! But believe you me, I am definitely not the mom in this case."

"…Why is it scared of you two? And why is it all bruised up?"

Cacnea shrugged, nonchalantly. "Obviously not used to use being around us. As for the bruises and that other stuff… we found him thay way."

The male glanced at the Mudkip, who looked scared of everyone around him, before going back to those other two. "Is that so?"

"Yup! Yes! Completely!" The Darkness Pokemon nodded profusely, turning over to the small guy and extending his arms, claws retracted. "Now come here you, so we can give you a nice, toasty ba- GAAAH!" He retracted his arm, holding onto a new gash as he glared at the figure who suddenly had a sharp shell of some kind out, wrapped as a watery blade. "Damn it, that stings!"

"What in the-" Before his partner could have time to utter another word, the blue figure lunged forward, quickly drawing another shell and crossing his arms, before double-slashing the Grass-Type in a scissors motion that left a orange-green trail of energy in the form of an X, sending him sliding back from that powerful attack. He grimaced as pain seared from his body, now glaring at the opposing critter with an evil eye.

"Do you think of me as some kind of sap, or idiot?" The blue figure sharply questioned, as he walked in front of the Mudkip. "Now be serious. Do I look like some kind of idiot to you? That parental crap may work on the saps you fool, but it sure as the Distortion World won't on me."

The Ghost/Dark-Typed Pokemon jumped right in front of the shell-wielding Pokemon with a snarl, both his claws glowing a dark-purple, shadowy aura around it, creating a slightly bigger claw around each of his other claws. "Who are you to-"

"I am who I am, and so are you." He continued, the Water-Type near him looking up in surprise. "And you're nothing more then cheap, bullying butt-heads, so you're not taking the… Mudkip, you called him? Whatever, you're not taking him. If you do, well… try and see what happens."

"Why you misera-"

"No…" The Cacnea started. "Let's not start a fight. We'll go peacefully. This isn't worth a full-blown fight. Isn't that right, _Sableye?_"

The gem-for-eyes Pokemon turned back to his partner and with a small glare, for a moment, before the shadows around his now-retracted claws disappeared and he turned back to the blue figure. "You're lucky my friend knows me well, otherwise, I'll be wailing on you in two seconds flat, so much that you wouldn't even know what was left and right was anymore!"

With that stated, Sableye leaped back towards his partner and turned away, before rushing off into the long grass. The Grass-Type, however, gave one last glare towards the both of them, only muttering: "You had better keep one eye open while you sleep, cause I'll be gouging them both out." before he rushed off as well, in pursuit of his partner.

He sighed, the blue bipedal Pokemon having diffused the situation, with the help of a Cacnea. "Well that's it. Guess I'm going to go think now. Though…" The male stared down at the banged up Mudkip, He still looked pretty terrified, but at the very least, he was a little bit calmer. Placing his two shells back where they came from, he dunked down to his level, still with his poker-face up and running. "…Hey, you. You're name's Mudkip, right?"

The Mud Fish Pokemon didn't attempt to talk right now. Rather, he took up three seconds to get the courage to nod.

"Okay then. Mudkip, do you know where your parents are?" He watched as he shook his head. "…Do you know where you are?" And again, his head shook. A moment of silence took the both of them, before one of them sighed once more. "Well then, guess I'm going to have to get you back there.

Sudden surprise seemed to overtake the Water-Type as he was lifted up and held like a ball in one arm. His fear was quickly rising, until he had his head lightly scratched by the bipedal Pokemon's other paw-like hand. He had to admit, his touch felt nice and soothing, as opposed to prickly thorns and sharp fingers. Yeah, this guy… He was different from those other thugs. The Mudkip glanced up at the stranger that immediately began his search, being able to regain some of his nerve. His fear was slowly dying out and he started to feel that he could trust him, for now. But for some reason, against his fear and shy nature, he couldn't help but ask: "…M-Mister? Do… you have a name?"

The blue figure stopped and turned over to the little Pokemon, who had asked him that question, without a word. "…"

"…"

"…Just… call me Pike."

* * *

**Well there it is. My story, I guess. I swear, I made a mistake, but I can't find where the gosh-darn thing is! Well... in other news, I just discovered Dakium, the most powerful metal on Lunarium. Please excuse me while I prepare it for a lovely dish I'm making. So rate and review and I'll see ya next time! Ciao~!**

** -Lunar Prince**


End file.
